Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition
:For the optical attachment, see Reflex Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, previously known as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, is the Wii port of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare that was released alongside Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized on November 10, 2009. The porting was handled by Treyarch. Plot See Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare campaign. Differences from Call of Duty 4 *The addition to Singleplayer Squadmate Mode, also seen in the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War. *The player can now assign controls to gestures, such as knifing with a flick of the Wii Remote. *Ragtime Warfare was replaced with a new "Paintball" cheat, and A Bad Year now requires the player to get a headshot, or the enemy will not spawn tires. *Guns can twist sideways by twisting the Wii remote sideways. *The ability to fully customize the player's aiming reticule. (Style, inner and outer colors) *Removal of Eavesdrop due to lack of online voice chat. *Changes in public playlists, including: **Maximum number of players decreased from 12 to 10. **The removal of Ground War. **Team Tactical's player limit increased from 6 to 10. **Free-For-All's player limit increased from 8 to 10. **Cage Matches now presented in Old School format. **Shipment removed from the Free-For-All playlist. *The addition of host migration, however only from the lobby. *Sniper rifles can now be steadied by the player holding their breath, and thus allowing the Iron Lungs perk to be included. *Improved party and friend invite system. *Offline multiplayer has been removed. *Players can now have colors in their names and classes. Trivia *Despite the fact that the game's final box art says "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition", in the game's main menu and multiplayer menu, it still says "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare." *The RPG's trail has changed, from a normal trail that stays there to more of white conical shape that envelops the RPG rocket. *Some sounds are different, such as the MP5's reloading sound, the G36C's cocking sound and the M40A3's bolt-cycling sound. *The number "4" on the title has been dropped. *The missions "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill" have much more foliage color, introducing fall colors. *The player can change their username and have the same username as another player, unlike Console and PC versions. To friend request players, each player has their own number that people look up. *The game walkthrough magazine is filled with false facts in the multiplayer section, as it was made by the Sea Snipers clan, a clan made for the Xbox 360 only, making most things like suits, graphics, the sniper scope sway and designs not possible in the Wii version. *The player can change the color of their username. To do this, one needs to insert ^ and add a number after that. Gallery File:3915139269 0736f1de54.jpg|Cpt. MacMillan in All Ghillied Up. File:3915923828 a92ef7a0dc.jpg|Russian Loyalists fighting in a Russian village. File:970125 20090821 790screen002.jpg|An American Marine engaging in combat in the Middle East using a M249 SAW. Video gallery Gameplay from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Reflex Edition: (please note that the playback time for these videos are slow and do not represent actual gameplay speeds) Category:Games Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Wii games